1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device which is provided at a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door mirror device provided at a vehicle includes a door mirror visor. The door mirror visor holds a mirror for viewing the region substantially at the rear of a vehicle. An internal mechanism for a mirror surface adjustment and the like is provided within the door mirror visor. A cord, which is used to supply electric power to the internal mechanism, is connected to the internal mechanism.
The vehicle door mirror device also includes a door mirror stay. The door mirror stay has a supporting portion. A plurality of screw holes are formed at the supporting portion. The door mirror stay supports the door mirror visor at the supporting portion by screwing a plurality of screws into the mirror visor. Moreover, a circular through hole is provided in the supporting portion. The cord to the internal mechanism provided within the door mirror visor is inserted through this through hole.
The door mirror stay has a mounting portion. The door mirror stay is mounted to a vehicle at the mounting portion, and the above-described supporting portion protrudes from the mounting portion. A circular supporting hole is formed in the mounting portion, and the cord which has passed through the above-mentioned through hole passes through the supporting hole and is wired to the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, the cord is held by the circular through hole and the circular supporting hole. As a result, the cord is securely held to the door mirror stay.
In such a vehicle door mirror device, the cord from the internal mechanism provided within the door mirror visor passes through the circular through hole formed in the supporting portion of the door mirror stay, and then passes through the circular supporting hole formed in the mounting portion of the door mirror stay so as to be wired to the interior of the vehicle. It is difficult to insert the cord, which has passed through the circular through hole, into the circular supporting hole, and therefore, the work involved in wiring of the cord is difficult and workability is poor.
Further, screws are exposed from the door mirror stay. Accordingly, irregularities are formed by the screw holes and the screws at the door mirror stay, and as a result, problems arise in that noise of cutting the wind is generated while the vehicle is traveling, and the appearance of the vehicle door mirror device is unattractive.